In His Heart
by Shawn
Summary: Tyler plays basketball by himself until he's visited by Val.


Disclaimer- All characters belong to Disney and other corporations that own In a Heartbeat. I wrote this on light short story on a whim, just to test the waters. A Tyler and Val story.  
  
  
In His Heart  
  
  
The deadened bounce of the basketball echoed against the granite, the rhythmic sound wafting through the air in a dull, steady beat. Crickets chirped in accordance throughout the darkened grass surrounding the playing area. One lone boy stood, gripping the sphere every other moment. His sandy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and laid-back summer clothes proclaimed him as Tyler Connell, first string quarterback of Kingsport High.  
  
Tyler Connell's solitary game had been a nightly ritual as long as he could remember. He had played through pouring rain, hailing ice, and mounting inches of snow. Hatred and hurt was what had first brought him here, so long ago. But eventually he had decided that he needed the privacy and soothing he could not get with football.  
  
It sailed toward a sidewall, and he ran to retrieve it in haste. It was approximately eleven o'clock and he wasn't the least bit tired. Not by a long shot.  
  
"Playing basketball. You'll always be playing basketball."  
  
A smile spread across his face. Tyler looked up, and there sitting on the wall was a girl.  
  
Her light blond hair blew gracefully in the soft wind while her jean dressed legs dangled over his head in merriment. The color in her cheeks was crimson, the smile evident on her beaming face.  
  
Val pointed to the basketball. "I swear, you'll be playing basketball till you're old and gray, Tyler Connell."  
  
He nodded shyly and picked it up, suddenly noticing the cooling weather.  
  
"It's cold...do you want my jacket?" He offered kindly, starting to take it off for her warmth.  
  
"No, thanks." Val twirled a strand of hair around her finger, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a laugh. "I'll be fine. I can't really feel it."  
  
Tyler laughed sheepishly. "Okay. I guess I should've known. Hey, watch this!" He spun on his heel and raced toward the hoop with stylish action.  
  
Swish. The ball fell cleanly, not touching the rim once. Tyler threw his fist in the air, triumphant again.  
  
"And you'll never stop showing off either." Val rolled her eyes.  
  
"What can I say? I crave your attention!" He shouted before he sunk in another three point shot.  
  
Val slowly clapped in delight, her regular perky smile on her face. "And I'll always be your audience!"  
  
And the two relished in the game, just like old times. Val did the cheerleading and Tyler winning, if only against himself. It was refreshing and   
  
Val started to look uncomfortable a while later. "Tyler, can you tell me the time?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure!" He assented, gasping for breath, looking at his watch. "Yeah, eleven fifty-seven."  
  
Val jumped up. "I didn't realize! Er, Tyler, I've got to go back." She gracefully leaped off the wall and started to jog.  
  
Tyler grabbed his ball and walked alongside Val. She slowed down. "Do you really have to go now?" He pleaded, searching her sharp blue eyes for some sign of relent. "How about you watch another game? Or maybe play this time?"  
  
"No, Tyler, I've got to. It's late enough as it is. Home is waiting." She replied, her heart slowly breaking at his imploring, earnest gaze.   
  
The clock read 11:58.  
  
"But why?" Tyler insisted for the first time in these secret meetings. "You've got nothing to go home to!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Val replied, shuffling her feet in silence.  
  
"Try me, Val."  
  
"I've gotten used to it." Val explained, "It's quaint, but I'm okay with it now."  
  
Tyler felt crushed, but he knew he couldn't stop fate. He regretfully sighed, and said, "I know. I never could stop you. Good night, Val."  
  
"Good night, Tyler." The tall, willowy girl blew him a gentle kiss before she descended into her small, cramped house.  
  
"You'll be in my heart." He softly whispered, knowing full well she could hear him past the entrance. Maybe she even had her ear primed for any such murmurings.  
  
How he dreamed he could follow her there and never let her go.  
  
But it was an impossible dream right now, and he knew it.  
  
The ominous words that made it impossible were printed on her gravestone.  
  
Val Lanier  
1984-2002  
A loving girl, gifted student, and a giving EMT.  
Died from a stray bullet.  
She will live in our hearts forever.  



End file.
